This invention relates to a securing means for a drilling device. More particularly, it relates to a holder for a pipe drilling device which is clampable to a pipe over only a lower portion thereof thereby eliminating excavating under the pipe while affording a secure attachment.
In the tapping or drilling of sewer pipe to attach a lateral pipe thereto, it is common practice to utilize a power driven sewer tap device having a cutting element powered with a hydraulic motor. It is necessary to secure such a device firmly to the pipe, and the usual manner of doing so is to loop a chain around the pipe. This is disadvantageous in that it requires excavating under the pipe which is time consuming and can be dangerous where a deep excavation is required. Such chain type attachment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 216,379 whereas surrounding bands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,985. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,234 an underlying base plate is described for a drill jig, whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,994 a hook and saddle arrangement is illustrated. All of the foregoing require placement of a securing device under the pipe and consequently excavating thereunder.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a holder for a drilling device for pipe which eliminates excavating beneath the pipe. Other advantages are a drill holder which is easily secured to the pipe; is adaptable to various types of drilling devices; is composed of a minimum of parts and is easily manufactured and portable.